UNIT Intervention
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Rhiannon Davies, a former companion of the Doctor, comes to terms with the death of her brother, Ianto Jones, and the secret she has been hiding from him for eight years. A secret which may be the key to saving her Doctor.


This is basically my way of presenting RTD with a real way of bringing back my favourite character, while still keeping my deep founded belief that Ianto is not what he seems.

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. If I did, you can bet that this would have been a real episode.

SPOILERS: Children of Earth Days 1-5

----------

It wasn't the first time she had walked through the brightly lit hallways of the London UNIT base, and if Rhiannon Davies was entirely truthful with herself, she suspected that it wouldn't be the last. Still, it was difficult to suppress the shiver created by the presence of the cold assembly of guards surrounding her, leading her on.

Thinking back, she realised she should have let Johnny come with her. He had insisted in the start, hoping to support his beloved wife in her difficult task, and Rhiannon had to admit, the presence of her oafish, 35th century husband might have been a comfort to her. But a stronger, more rational part of her rejected that idea. Because only one man on earth could now give her the comfort she so dearly craved.

Reaching into her pocket, Rhiannon brushed her fingers against the warm metal disk resting in the dark folds of fabric.

In front of her, the guards stopped. Then, one of them stepped forward and pushed open a door.

"Mrs Davies here sir." Was all that was said.

The guard took a step back and gestured for Rhiannon to step into the room. Slowly, she followed the guard's instructions, blinking at the light pouring from an open window. A figure stood in front of the window, looking out onto the training grounds. Rhiannon remained silent, watching the figure as behind her, the door closed, leaving the two alone.

After a moment of silence, the figure turned away from the window, his green uniform glowing in the light.

"Mrs Davies" he said.

Rhiannon nodded.

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart" she replied in greeting.

The Brigadier gave a short laugh, causing Rhiannon to wince slightly.

"Alistair, please." He said his voice suddenly warm. He gestured towards a desk and two chairs which Rhiannon had failed to notice on her arrival. "Please sit, my dear."

Following the Brigadiers instructions, Rhiannon sat in the chair, her eyes fixed on the man in front of her. It had been eight years by her count, since she had last seen this man. He was older then she remembered, more worn.

With a sigh, Alistair sat down in the last chair.

"I am dreadfully sorry to drag you out here again my dear, with everything happening to the children and this sudden betrayal from our own government, but you are the only one who can do this. You knew him in both forms."

Rhiannon swallowed hard, trying to fight the waves of sickness at the mention of the corrupt government officials who had tried to take her children from her. The memories led on to others. Of other government officials who had tried to protect her. The group her brother had worked for. Torchwood.

Despite what Ianto had thought, Rhiannon was all too aware of what Torchwood was. What they did.

Struggling away from her thoughts, Rhiannon looked the Brigadier in the eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting something like this. I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon."

Alistair nodded almost sadly. Slowly, His gaze returned to Rhiannon's face.

"He trusted you. The Doctor. Trusted you to do the right thing."

Rhiannon didn't know how to reply to that comment. Instead, she decided to meet the Scotsmen's gaze.

"If it isn't too personal a question, I would like to ask. How long did you travel with the Doctor?"

Rhiannon closed her eyes, long suppressed memories washing over her. Of planets thousands of light year away, of monsters forcing her to run, of a charming man called the Doctor who had swept her away from her pointless existence and shown her the universe, of the 35th century and meeting a charming man who would become her husband, of excitedly telling her Doctor of the baby which would soon arrive, of her Doctor, who had become like a brother to her, dying in her arms as her husband tried to fend off the aliens which had killed the man who had brought them together.

Breathing heavily, Rhiannon forced her eyes open again.

"Two and a half years. I met my husband because of him." She muttered.

Alistair nodded. He knew all this already. He had met Johnny Davies, a refugee from the 35th century and had noticed the Doctors approval. He knew how Rhiannon had met the Doctor more than ten years ago, while mourning for her parents and how the Doctor had gained so much trust in her.

Looking Rhiannon in the face, he noticed the stray tear rolling down her cheek.

Alistair blinked, remembering the first time he had met this young woman, as she and her husband emerged from the TARDIS. The two carefully supporting the Doctor between them, the Timelord reeling from the shock of his regeneration.

It had been another day in his usual routine until that moment. The Doctor had been covered in blood, from where the creature had bitten into his neck and taken his life. But it hadn't been the blood which had stopped Alistair in his tracks. It had been the look in his friend's new blue eyes. The feeling of betrayal and loss which had surrounded the Doctor, as he lent on the supportive arm of his heavily pregnant companion. Alistair had known in that moment, that the Doctor was lost. Therefore, it hadn't surprised him which he had learnt of the Doctor's plan. A plan which he had followed, even against his better judgement, for the last eight years.

Reaching over, Alistair gripped Rhiannon's hand in his own.

"We did what he wanted Rhiannon. Now it's time. It's time to bring him back."

Rhiannon nodded swiftly. Slowly, Alistair released Rhiannon's hand and rose to his feet.

"Before we do this, I understand you would like some time with your brother." Alistair said gently.

Rhiannon looked up at him.

"Of course I do." She replied.

Alistair nodded.

"Step this way." He said.

Not bothering to summon a guard, Alistair led Rhiannon out of the room and down the stairs, making his way towards the laboratories. After ten minutes silent walking, he stopped next to a glass window. Reaching over, the older man gripped Rhiannon's hand in his own as both looked into the room. The body of Ianto Jones was resting on the examination table, where it had been placed after being retrieved from Thames House, a young red-haired doctor standing over it.

With his free hand, Alistair knocked on the glass. The young doctor glanced up, her blue eyes looking over her glasses to regard the Brigadier and his guest. Quickly, the young woman left her work and walked over to the door, opening it. With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Alistair led Rhiannon over to the door, gesturing for her to enter the room. The young doctor waited until Rhiannon was standing over her brother, before closing the door. Slowly, she walked over to stand next to the Brigadier.

Alistair glanced over at the red-head.

"Anything new to report, Dr Mainer?" he asked.

The young doctor glanced over at her superior officer.

"The virus was a nasty one. It acted as an acid in its victims lungs. However, from the samples I have gained, it does seem possible to create an anti-virus."

Alistair nodded.

"That is good news. However, I was really referring to the damage to the body. Is it possible to repair the damage?"

Dr Mainer gave the Brigadier a small smile.

"Sir, if what you say is correct, it is not just possible, but almost certain."

Alistair nodded his attention once again on Rhiannon. She was leaning over the body of her brother, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face.

"You daft sod." She muttered, her voice travelling through the room and out the door. "Why didn't you tell me about Torchwood? Why couldn't you share it with me?"

Glancing away from her brother's face, Rhiannon glanced around the room, spotting a stool resting next to a work bench. Quickly, she left her brothers side, grabbing the stool and dragging it back towards the examination table. Once it was in place, she sat down, gripping her brother's hand.

"Did you always hide things from me? Like you hid your relationship with that Captain? All those years we travelled, how much did you hide?" She asked the body, her voice suddenly filled with anger.

There was a brief pause before Rhiannon sighed.

"David and Mica miss you. They can't understand why you are gone. Johnny misses you too."

Another pause as Rhiannon gasped in air. Her next sentence was barely a whisper.

"I miss you."

Another tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly, Rhiannon stood up, sending the chair flying backwards. Slowly, she bent down and kissed the cold cheek. Placing the hand gently on the body's stomach, she turned to glance at the Brigadier.

"I'm ready."

Alistair nodded and stepped into the room, Dr Mainer behind him.

Reaching over, Alistair placed a hand on Rhiannon's shoulder as Dr Mainer turned on a small computer on her work station and pulled on a pair of surgery gloves.

"Do you have it?" she asked, turning to Rhiannon.

Alistair watched as Rhiannon reached slowly into her pocket and pulled out a large silver disk, a silver fob watch attached to a long chain. She passed it over to Dr Mainer, who carefully placed it on the deceased's chest. Slowly, she placed one hand over the watch. Glancing up, she met Rhiannon's eyes.

"Mrs Davies, whatever happens, I am sure he will be proud of how well you took care of him. In both forms. He couldn't have asked for a better companion. Or a better sister."

Glancing over at her superior, Dr Mainer waited for the nod which Alistair gave her.

The watch flicked open, a stream of golden light pouring out and over the body underneath it. Stepping away, Dr Mainer walked over to her computer and pressed a button. The computer flashed, slowing two three dimensional images of a heart. The light faded.

There was silence, the room's occupants holding their breath.

Next to Alistair, Rhiannon started to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh god. It didn't work." She muttered.

Alistair glanced over at Mainer.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

The young doctor shook her head.

"Nothing sir." She replied.

Rhiannon stated to sob, the sounds echoing through the room.

"Wait."

The word was a whisper.

Alistair glanced over at Mainer, who was gazing at the screen. One of the hearts moved, a tiny beat. As the Brigadier and the doctor watched, the beat grew stronger. Suddenly, the other heart moved.

"It worked." Mainer muttered.

Rhiannon gasped and ran to the body's side, knocking the watch away as she gripped the hand. Alistair followed, watching as the mouth moved, drawing in a breath. The eyes fluttered open, looking at the world before finally settling on Rhiannon.

"Ianto?" she whispered.

The blue eyes blinked at her. Ignoring the tears rolling down her face, Rhiannon tried again.

"Doctor?"

Slowly, the figure sat up, his eyes still locked on Rhiannon's face. Then, he smiled a very familiar smile, a look of joy in those blue eyes.

"Hello."

Suddenly, Rhiannon knew. She hadn't lost her brother and she hadn't lost her friend. The world made sense again.

--------

Despite what you are probably thinking, this does make sense. At least to me it does. I do have a back story which goes with this, involving the 11th Doctor (imagine Matt Smith). It's basically about his travels with his companion Rhiannon Jones (Whom I decided on after watching CoE Day One), her meeting her husband and the Doctor losing faith in humanity (Causing a regeneration) before recruiting UNIT's help to get a normal life. I was going to write that first; however, on watching CoE Day Four, I found that I needed to get this out of my system as soon as possible. I might still write the back story, if anyone is interested.

Oh, and Dr Mainer is a character in my back story and does serve a purpose.


End file.
